Various electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing images. Most images that are captured are blurred images or out-of-focus images due to handshake or other reasons. Efforts have been made for restoring such blurred images. One example method used for removing blur from the blurred images is image deconvolution based on a point spread function. Though a deconvolved image obtained by performing the image deconvolution on the blurred image is sharper and in focus, the deconvolved image is fraught with chromatic aberrations. Existing methods to reduce such chromatic aberrations from the deconvolved image is inefficient and complex, and a user still wants to experience higher quality and focused images.